An electric motor may be used by aircraft as a power source for various functions, such as supplying rotational energy in an aircraft propulsion system. Some electric motors cool their internal electrical components using airflow, drawing ambient air into the motor and exhausting the warmed air out of the motor. In aircraft propulsion systems that utilize only a single motor, the lack of a backup motor increases the likelihood of a crash or other catastrophic condition should the motor fail. A single motor propulsion system also may not meet the power demands required by the propulsion system in the most efficient manner. Using two or more motors in a propulsion system addresses these concerns, but can give rise to an air management problem in which exhaust from one of the motors is ingested by another motor. The ingestion of exhaust by a motor may cause the motor to operate at an unacceptably high temperature, subjecting the motor's electrical components to higher thermal conditions and potentially affecting the life, performance and efficiency of the motor. This air management problem is exacerbated if one of the motors emits exhaust toward or proximate to the intake ports of another motor. Accordingly, a need has arisen for an air management system that allows for the redundancy and power advantages of utilizing two or motors in an aircraft system, while increasing motor efficiency by facilitating the flow of ambient, non-exhaust air into the motors.